If you're in my life, why can't i be in yours?
by Miley101010
Summary: Ava meets the guys she been practically in love with since she was 10. But when she meets them she just keeps pushing them away. Why? Find out!
1. Moving

**Alright so here is my first story...**

**Review if you like.**

**Summary: Ava had the perfect life. Perferct boyfriend, perfect friends, perfect everything. Then her dad dies and her mom makes her move to New Jersey. When she meets someone special she pushes them away. Will she ever let anyone else in?**

Ava stood and stared at the house before her. She sighed. It was two storys. Bricks on the outside with white shutters. There was a large tree inbetween their house and the next door neighbors house. It looked welcoming but Ava was against it.

Ever since Ava's dad died she hasn't been that friendly. She lost all her friends. She was stubborn. Ava grabbed her things and entered the house. She walked up the staris that were right infront of the door as you entered. She looked around. Being the only child she took the larger of the two extra bedrooms.

She put her stuff down and looked out the window. You could easily climb out onto the roof. That is what Ava used to do back home. In Washington.

Ava climbed carfully onto the roof and sat down enjoying the day's beauty. She noticed next door there were some boys playing outside. Ava couted silently. Four boys.

"Watch out Joe!" One of them screamed. He looked a couple of years older than Ava. Being twelve she was 5'1 with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. They looked like the sky, Ava's eyes.

"Hey not fair!" One of them called as he got tackled. He had curly hair. He looked about the same age as Ava. She heard the other one laugh. He looked about 2 years older than Ava.

"Ava?" Ava heard her mother call to her. She saw he mother peek her head out the window. She looked around not seeing Ava on the roof. Ava laughed and that is when Ava's mother saw her.

"Ava, come down now. We have to get unpacked." Ava's mother, April said. Ava nodded and got back into her room and started to unpack her stuff.

* * *

**1 MONTH LATER!**

Ava plopped down on her bed and sighed. She had just gotten home from the store with her mother. Her mom and her had succesfully moved everything into the new house.

Ava got up and searched for her new book. She finally found it and climbed out on the roof. Ava was different. She didn't read Popstar, or Seventeen. She read actual books.

She saw the same boys outside again. She had never met them but she sometimes heard them playing around in their backyard.

Ava started reading when she heard her mother call her name. Ava had gotten better about being so stubborn. She learned that being stubborn or unhappy wasn't going to bring her father back.

"I'm on the roof." Ava called to her mother. Ava saw her mother's head peek out the window.

"Honey, tonight we are going to the neighbors house for dinner. They are my old friends so wear something nice." Ava's mother went back into the window and Ava sighed.

She climbed back into her room and looked at the poster hanging on her wall. She had a poster of the one and only Jonas Brothers. She loved the Jonas Brothers but wasn't an obsessor. It was funny how some girls could be so obsessed.

Ava put her book on her sidetable and went into her walk-in closet. Ava wasn't poor. She had quite some money. Her dad was a director, and her mom had her own fashion line.

She searched for the perfect thing to wear and finally decided on a white skirt and a yellow shirt. She went into her bathroom and took a shower. She got out and dried her hair. She curled it into perfect ringlets and applied her makeup. She went into her room and changed into the clothes she had layed out. She got some yellow heels with white polka dots on and looked at herself one more time in the mirror.

She nodded and headed downstairs. She saw her mom sitting at the table waiting for her. "You look nice." Ava said to her mom. April threw her blonde hair over her shoulder and nodded.

"You as well." Her mom took her hand and they made their way to the next house. When they arrived, April knocked politly on the door and a woman with brown hair opened the door.

"Hello, April! How are you?" The woman asked. Ava's mom let go of Ava's hand and hugged the woman.

"I'm good Denise. Oh, this is my daugter Ava." I smiled at Denise as she let us in. "Where is Paul?"

"Out on the deck. The boys are also outside." Denise said. April smiled and made her way to the deck. April ran and hugged Paul as she saw them.

Mom never told me she knew our neighbors, Ava thought. "This is my daughter, Ava." That's my cue, Ava thought. Ava stepped forward and shook Paul's hand.

"Nice to meet you Ava." Paul said. I smiled and said the same. "Boys!" Ava heard Paul say. Four boys came running up.

"Oh, my, Gosh!" Ava said as she saw who was standing before her. "The Jonas Brothers!" Ava exclaimed. Ava started to feel lightheaded. The last thing she saw was Joe's smile before everything went black.

Ava opened her eyes and saw the one and only Joe Jons standing above her staring at her. Her head hurt. She raisied hand to her head.

"She's awake!" Ava heard Joe scream. She heard some muffled sounds and then saw her mother standing above her.

"Honey! Are you alright?" April said. Ava looked around and saw her mom, the boys, and their parents sitting in a room. The hospital, Ava thought. I'm in the hospital.

"Except for the unbearabe pain in my head, i guess so." Ava said and tried to sit up but a force pushed her back down. She hit the bed with a 'oomh.'

"What the..."

"You have to stay in bed for a while. John said so." April informed her. Greg was Ava's old doctor. Ava guessed John was her new doctor. Ever since... well Ava has been going to Greg for the past two years. Now John.

"John's my new doctor?" Ava asked.

"Yeah." After a while John told them they could go home. Ava was releavied. She had gotten used to hospitals but she never like them.

"Mom, can i talk to you for a sec?" Ava asked her mom. They were currently in the parking lot. Everyone stopped and April and Ava went to the side.

"Does anybody know?" Ava asked.

"Just Denise and Paul." April said.

"Make sure they don't tel the boys please!" Ava said. They returned and all went to April and Ava's new home. When they arrived they all piled out of their cars.

"We should get going." Denise said.

"No come on in. Since we didn't have dinner i can make some coffee and we can chat." April said and they agreed. They all went inside and took off their coats.

"Mom, i'm going to my room." Ava said. April nodded and Ava ran up the stairs. As she got there she changed into some purple pajama pants and a purple tank top. She climbed out the window and sat down on the roof. She took the ponytail off her wrist and put her hair into a messy bun.

She sat there and then heard someone climb out the window. She looked to the side and saw two boys climb out. They trned out to be Joe and Nick Jonas.

"Hey. We never realy got to intrduce ourselves, i'm Joe and this is Nick." Joe said and stuck out his hand. Ava turned her head the other way and mumbled, 'i'm Ava.'

"So, do you mind telling us what happened out there today?" Nick asked. Ava stared at the star in the sky her dad named after her.

"Yeah, i do." Ava said. They sat there in silence until they said they had to go.

"Bye Ava." Nick said. Joe climbed back into the window and Nick stil stood there. Ava stood up thinking that Nick was gone.

"I miss you Dad. Why can't you be here? To tell me everything wil be alright or tell me this move won't effect my life. Tel me some of your comforting words and eat ice cream with me." Ava threw her blonde hair over he shoulder and sighed. She felt one tear rol down her cheek.

"I miss you daddy. Give me a sign. Give me a sign from above to et me know you are listening." As if on cue it started raining. "Oh!" Ava cried out in surprise and tumbed back, she was about to fall off the roof when two strong hands grabbed her.

Ava looked up and saw Nick's wet face.

"What are you doing?" Ava asked still in Nick's arms. He looked down at her.

"Saving you." Water dripped from Nick's face to Ava's. Ava stood up and climbed back into her room. Nick followed. Nick grabbed her arm but she pulled away roughly.

"I don't need your help." Ava said.

"I was just trying to be nice. You would have falled if i hadn't have been there." Nick said. You couldn't quite read his expression.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're my hero!" Ava said sacasm dripping in her voice.

"Listen Ava, i don't know what your problem is, but i was just trying to be a nice guy. But if you don't want that then i won't be a nice guy." Nick said his voice rising.

"What i want is for you to LEAVE!" Ava screamed. Nick walked out the door and down the stairs and went out the front door to his house.

Nick entered his home soken wet.

"Nick, where were you man?" Joe asked eating a poptart. Nick just looked at him and stoormed upstairs.

But the funny thing is. When Nick got up to his room. He went out on his roof and saw Ava sitting, in the rain crying.

"Ava?"

* * *

**Tell me if you ike it please!**

**XOXO  
MILEY**


	2. Apologize

**Alright so here is my first story...**

**Review if you like.**

Ava felt a light tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the one and only Nick Jonas staring down at her. She looked at him and then went back into her room. Of course, Nick followed.

"Why do you always run?" Nick asked. Ava stopped and turned around. She stared at him. He looks really cute when his hair is wet, Ava thought.

"Because maybe i don't want to talk to you." Ava said. Ava went downstairs and Nick followed. Ava found a note on the fridge that said,

_Ava Claire,_

_I had to work late, dinner is in the fridge._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Ava sighed and crumpled up the note. She made her way to the trashcan and threw the note away.

"Can you at least tell me why?" Nick asked. Ava almost forgot she was there. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, i can't." Ava said.

"Why? Why? Why? Why Ava? Why? Look at me. I am trying so hard to get you to notice me. I am standing right in front of you. Tell me why you won't let anyone in. I want to get to know you. I want to be friends with you. Please tell me something. Tell me anything about you that will give me at least a hint." Nick took a step forward and was right in front of Ava now.

"My dad." Ava whispered.

"What about your dad? Nick asked. He took Ava's hands. Surprisingly she didn't pull them away. She took him in the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"He was my favorite person in the whole entire world. We were so close. I told him everything. I could confide in him. But he...he was murdered. Someone came to our house when me and my mom were out and shot him. We don't know why but they did. I couldn't bare the thought that my dad was gone so i started pushing people away. I let no one in. My dad was the only person i knew i could trust. He was the one that i did everything with. And now he's gone." A couple of tears fell down Ava's face.

"He's gone forever." Ava said and Nick pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that.

And that was the blossom of Nick Jonas and Ava Winter's friendship.

**4 YEARS LATER!**

"Hey no fair!" A fifteen year old Ava screamed as her best friend and neighbor caught her and tackled her to the ground.

"You just weren't fast enough!" Nick Jonas said. He layed beside and they stared at the night's stars. The air was cold and comforting. Nick put an arm around Ava and they layed there.

Ever since Nick comforted her that one day they were best friends. Ava never let Kevin or Joe in because she didn't know if she coud trust them. She also didn't want to get too close to someone if...

"My house or yours?" Nick asked reffering to their every night chat on Ava or Nick's roof. The tree inbetween the two houses was easy to climb so they would just climb out their window, climb the tree and head to the other person's house.

"Mine." Ava said. She got up and ran to her house blowing a kiss to Nick as she left. Nick laughed.

**-AVA'S POV-**

I ran into my house and saw my mom at the table with a sketch pad in front of her. She looked focused and indestructable.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked. She looked up at me. She had her glasses on. She smiled.

"Designing. Look at this. You see, i fell asleep earlier and had this dream. You were wearing this dress." April said. April had aged a little, not much. But she looked beautiful as always. She had short blonde hair with grey eyes and one slight wrinkle on her forehead. She had become quite famous and she earned more money but they stayed in the same house. They didn't want to leave New Jersey. It was home.

But as for Ava, she looked more beautiful than she was 4 years ago. Her dirty blonde hair came right above her rib cage and her sky blue eyes sparkled everytime she was happy.

"I was wearing that?" I asked my mother. She nodded. I looked at the design closely. It came right above your knee and was kinda like a bubbly dress. It was silver and had a black wide belt right below the chest area.

"Are you going to make it?" I asked. Sometimes she draws designs but never makes them. I prayed she was going to make it. It was beautiful and i kinda wanted to wear it. With my mom, models are all the time at my house, so i pretty much made friends that are models. But i got close to one in particular.

Stella. She was beautiful. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was thin, actually too thin, even though she ate all the time. But that is how all models are. Stella was actually only 17.

"Yes, darling. And guess who gets to try it out first." My mom said. I instantly got excited.

"Me?" I asked. She nodded and i started jumping up and down. "Thank you!" I hugged her and headed up to my room. I was about halfway up when i heard my mom say,

"Don't stay out on that roof all night with Nick!"

**-NICK'S POV-**

After Ava ran off i went into my house. Joe and Kevin were sitting at the dining tabe witht ehir arms crossed infront of them as if waiting for an answer.

"Yes?" I asked. They said nothing. "What?" They said nothing again. "Are you going to say something or not. Because if you aren't then i'm..." I was interrupted by Joe standing up and shouting.

"You know what!" Joe said. I laughed.

"No i don't." I said.

"Ava likes you and not us." Joe said in a whiney voice. I laughed. Mainly because Joe sounded like a lost puppy when he said that sentence.

"I can't help that." I said adding on a laugh. I trotted upstairs and threw myself down on my bed.

Why do i have to like Ava? Why? Why? Why? I mean she is my best friend, i mean i want her to be more than that...No! Stop thinking that Nick.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop." I chanted without realizing it. When i finally realized i was i stopped and stood up. I looked up to find Joe standing in my doorway, looking at me like i was a freak.

"Uh, hey...hows it going?" I asked with a bot of a chuckle. Joe just looked at me and shook his head and walked away. I laughed. I went and changed into my pajamas and cimbed out on my roof.

I saw Ava sitting there looking beautiful as always. I climbed the tree inbetween our houses. I struggled a little on the way there but i finally managed to get over to Ava's house.

"That is not that easy." I said breathing heavily.

"Why do you think i always make you come over to my house?" Ava asked. We both laughed. I layed down and Ava layed beside me. I put my arm around her.

"Joe wants to know why you don't like him and Kevin but you liike me." I said. Ava looked up at me.

"I don't not like them...i'm just closer to you. I actually..." Ava said but stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"You actually what?" I asked. I hoped inside that she liked me.

"You can't tell anyone." Ava said. I nodded. "I actually kinda like Joe. But it is just a little crush." Ava said. She looked down so she didn't see my eyes go wide.

"Really?" I asked, my voice cracking." She nodded. "Oh." The atmosphere changed. It changed from warm and comforting to cold and awkward.

We layed there for a little while longer. We actually ended up faling asleep because i was awaken by Ava shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw her shaking me with worry in her eyes.

"Nick, we fell asleep. You have to go home and pretend this never happened. We will both be in some deep mud if we don't." Ava said. She left and climbed into her room.

I cimbed the tree and entered my room. I entered the window and fell. "Ow." I mumbled to myself. I looked up and saw Joe and Kevin sitting on my bed waiting for an explaination.

"Hey, hows it going?" I asked.

"You wild child!" Joe said. I looked at him and furrowed my eyebrows together.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You stayed out all night with Ava!" Kevin said. I realized i was still on the floor so i got up and pretended to dust myself off.

"No i didn't." I said. Joe shook his head and smiled.

"We are not stupid. Don't worry, we won't tell mom." Joe said.

"Oh, cool. Thanks." I said. They stil sat there and looked at me as if waiting for an explaination. "What?" I asked.

"What did you talk about?" Joe asked.

"I'm not telling you!" I exclaimed. Just then there was a knock on the door. Kevin opened the door and Ava was standing at the door. She had changed. She was currently wearing some black tights with a blue jean miniskirt over them, a yellow shirt with puffy sleves and some yellow flats.

"Hey guys." Ava said.

"Hey Ava." I said. "Whats up?" I asked.

"Well i came to see Joe and Kevin but you guys weren't in yall's rooms so i thought you might be in here." Ava explained.

"Oh well, here we are." Kevin said. Ava stepped in and closed the door.

"Do you need me to leave?" I asked. Ava shook her head, 'no'

"Well, i came here to apologize to you Joe and Kevin. I know you think i don't like you but i do like you guys, its just that i have a hard time trying to communicate with people. I don't like for people to get too close too me. And the only reason i am so close with Nick is because," Ava twirled a piece of her blonde hair, "Is because he comforted me that one night." Ava said.

"So do you want us to comfort you for us to be close to you?" Joe asked.

"No, i don't..."

"Sorry to interrupt but boys, you have to be at that radio station in an hour so you might want to get ready." my mom said poking her head through the door.

"Oh yeah! Thanks mom." I said.

-**AVA'S POV-**

I almost forgot that they were the famous Jonas Brothers. Mrs. Jonas had to remind me. I tugged on my yellow shirt i was currently wearing.

"So what do you want us to do to earn your friendship?" Joe asked.

"That's the point. You shouldn't have to earn my friendship! I have been so rude to you and i want to make it up. Why don't when you come home from the radio station we all go out and i will make it up to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be fun." Kevin said. Joe and Nick agreed.

"Good. See you later." I said and headed back to my own house.

Today was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Did you like it??**

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO  
MILEY**


	3. Cancer

**Alright chapter 3...**

**I am having fun writing this so i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**-AVA'S POV-**

I walked into my house and plopped down on my couch waiting for the brothers to come home. They left about 10 minutes ago. I turned on the T.V. and it was on Disney Channel.

The T.V. show currently playing was Hannah Montana. I liked that show. It was pretty cool. I never met Miley Cyrus, i wanted to but i never did. It was the episode with the Jonas Brothers on it.

It was at the part where Miley and Lilly were dressed up as Milo and Otis. I watched that part of the show and laughed through most of it. You couldn't help but laugh it was embarassing.

I ended up taking a little 30 minute nap because i was awaken by someone bouncing on the end of the couch. I opened my eyes and saw Joe jumping up and down on the couch. Nick and Kevin were standing watching him.

"Oh, hey. I must have fallen asleep." I said. I sat up and wiped my eyes. I saw that the T.V. was still on. It was now playing, Wizards of Waverly place. I liked that show too.

"You are a really heavy sleeper." Joe said standing up.

"Yeah, we tried to wake you up but you just slept. So we had to resort to Joe jumping on the couch." Nick said. I nodded and went upstairs and told the boys to follow.

We entered my room and i went ot my closet. "So, we can go to a movie and grab a bite to eat. Is that cool?" I aksed everyone. Everyone agreed.

"I'm just going to change quickly." I said and shut my doors to my walk-in closet. I searched for something to wear and finally found some white tights and a yellow dress. I slipped on my white heels with yellow polka dots on them. I went into my bathroom and brushed out my hair. I straightned it and went into my room.

"Ready?" Nick asked. I nodded and we all went to Kevin's car. We drove to the theatre and got out. We walked up to the ticket booth and searched for what to see.

"How about, Disturbia?" I asked. **(I know Disturbia is already out on DVD but use your imagination.)** Joe and Kevin looked at me as if they were surprised by my suggestion while Nick just nodded.

"Disturbia?" Kevin asked. "Are you sure, that is supposed to be scary you know." Kevin said.

"Yeah, i know." I said. Joe laughed and we bought our tickets. We went in and got our snacks and went into the movie theatre. We watched the movie and when it was done we headed to a diner.

When we got to the diner we found a booth and sat down. We all oredered cokes and burgers.

"So, hows the rockstar life been going?" I asked taking a sip of my coke.

"Pretty glamourous." Joe said. Then all three brothers laughed. "No really, pretty good. Uh, we are working on a new album." **(Pretend that their newest album hasn't came out yet.)**

"Really? Can you tell me one of your songs?" I asked.

"Nick wrote most of them." Kevin said. I looked at Nick and smiled.

"Really?" I asked Nick. He nodded. "Thats cool." They all nodded. Then our order came and we started to eat.

"Yeah, well the album has some songs that everybody already knows. Like S.O.S, Hold on, Year 3000 and Kids of the future. But we have pretty cool other songs." Kevin explained.

We just talked the rest of the time until we left. I told the them i had a fun time and we should do this again. They agreed. Nick told the we were walking home.

Nick and i started walking. "So..." I said. He grabbed my hand and i didn't pull away surprisngly. I didn't want to get into a relationship with what i have, but okay.

"I wrote a song about you on our album. And then Joe and Kevin wrote a song about us." Nick said. The wind felt good on my face.

"Really?" I asked. Nick nodded. "Can you tell me what they are called?" I asked. We had reached my house.

"Better yet. I'll play them for you." Nick said. He pulled me along with him as he led me into his house and to his room. He grabbed his guitar and started playing.

_Hello beautiful  
How's it going  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you  
It's true_

But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
'Cause I could comb across the world  
And See everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

Hello beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line  
I've been missing you  
It's true

But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly (Oh Yeah)  
'Cause I could comb across the world,  
And See everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

"You wrote that for me?" I asked Nick. He nodded. I smiled. He put his guitar down and stood up. I stood up with him and pulled him into a hug.

We hugged for like ever until we heard a cough at the door. We pulled apart and saw Joe and Kevin standing at the door smiling at us.

"What?" I asked. They just laughed and left. "Okay, freaks." I said. Nick laughed at my comment. I yawned. "I better get back home. I'll see you in 10?" I asked referring to our every night chat on the roof.

"Yeah." Nick said. I climbed out the window and went to my house. I took the quickest shower i have ever taken and changed into some cheetah print pants and a black tanktop. I put my hair into a messy bun and headed out on my roof.

Nick was already sitting on my roof with something in his hands. "Aw man, you're akready here, i missed the show!" I said referring to his struggle to get over the tree every night.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come here i have to show you something." Nick said. I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Does it have to do with what is in your hands?" I asked. He nodded. He layed down and i copied his actions.

"Look up there. Do you see that star that is in the middle of those two?" Nick asked. I nodded. "Yeah, thats my favorite star. You know why?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's name is Ava." Nick whispered in my ear. Gi\osh, i love it when he whispers in my ear.

"What?" I asked him with a laugh.

"See for yourself." Nick said. He handed me the paper that was in his hands. I read it silently. Nick had name a star after me. He named it Ava Claire Winters.

"Nick, you did this for me?" I asked.

"You bet." Nick said. I laughed and hugged him.

"Thank you FroBro." I said using his nickname.

"No problem, AC." He said. We invented these nicknames a couple of years ago. I called him FroBro because of his fro. He called me AC for Ava Claire but AC like air conditioning. He thought it was so clever at the time.

"You are the best best friend ever!" I said. I hugged him again and we both went our seperate ways. When i returned to my room i put the sheet of paper on my desk.

I woke up to the sunlight shining through my open window. "I could have swre i shut that window last night." Ava said. She sat up.

"You did, but i opened it." I heard someone say. I screamed and fell out of my bed. My crazy reflexes worked their magic. I jumped up and set my arms as if i was about to do karate.

"I know kung-fu!" I screamed. I then saw it was only Nick. "Oh, its you." I said.

"Well thank you Ava. I feel so important." Nick said. He was sitting in the zebra print chair in the corner of my room.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. I went into my closet and changed into some jeans, pink ugg boots, and a plaid pink and green shirt that tied in the back. This was one of my favorite outfits because it was comfortable and cute at the same time.

I went into my bathroom and curled my hair. I put on light makeup and went back out in my room. I saw Nick fooling around with my old guitar.

"I didn't know you had a guitar." Nick said playing 'Please be mine'

"Yeah, i kinda play a little." Nick's head snapped up.

"Oh you look cute." Nick said. I blushed. "But you play guitar?" He asked. I nodded. He motioned for me to sit beside him. I went on my bed and sat beside him. He handed me the guitar.

"Thank you?" I said sarcatically.

"Play me something." He said.

"Like what?" I asked. He replied with anything. "How about the song you were just playing." I said. He nodded and i started to play. I sang along lightly to my playing.

When i was finished i looked at Nick. He looked shocked. "So..?" I asked.

"You were really good. How come you never told me you knew how to play...and sing?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not that good." I said.

"What are you taking about?" Nick sprang up. "You were amazing!" Nick said. I laughed.

"Okay...so i have some things to do today...wanna come with?" I asked.

"Uh, sure." Nick said.

"Joe and Kevin can come too if they want." I said. I started grabbing things and putting them into my bag. My makeup bag, hand sanatizer, my wallet ect.

"No, i want to spend some quality time with you." Nick said. I laughed and finished putting everything into my bag. I grabbed the certificate that said i had a star named after me and slipped it into my bag.

"Thats good, i thought we were drifting apart sooo much!" I exagerrated. Nick and i were inseperable. We spent every living second together. Well, that we were awake.

"Come on." Nick said. We headed out. I can't wait until i am sixteen, tehn i can drive. Only a couple of more weeks and then i can drive! Right now i have to walk.

"Nick, you are my best friend. And i would never want to hurt you so i need to tell you something." I said to Nick. I stopped walking and Nick did also.

"What?" Nick asked. He grabbed my hands and held them.

"I...i..." I tried to tell him it was just so hard. A tear fell down my face. Nick wiped it away with his thumb.

"You what?" Nick asked.

"I..have...i have cancer." I said. I whispered the cancer part. I was looking down so when i finally lookedup i saw Nick, mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

"Nick?" I asked. I waved a hand infront of his face. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. We hugged for it seemed a lifetime.

"How? When?" Nick asked. He didn't let go of our hug.

"It's lung cancer. I've had it for about 5 years. When i first moved here, thats why i don't want people to get too close. Or i don't want to get too close to people. Because i've had to say goodbye to too many people to let them get close and then have to say goodbye to them again. Thats why i tried not to get too close to you and your brothers. Thats why i fainted the first time i met you. Thats why i pushed away you and Joe and Kevin." He let me go of our hug.

"I am so sorry Ava. I am so sorry." Nick said. He hugged me again.

"Its okay, i've gotten used to it." I said. "I mean, i have to take the medicine, thankfully not the kind where my hair falls out. But i've had it for 5 years and it hasn't gotten worse."

Nick looked relavied for a second. "But it hasn't gotten better." I said. His face fell. "But i don't want you worrying about em twenty-four seven. Lets have fun today and don't let it ever cross your mind that i might..." I stopped mid-sentence. I grabbed his hand and started running.

We ran all the way to our first destionation. Starbucks. "Starbucks! YES!" Nick screamed and ran into starbucks. I rolled my eyes and went in after him. We ordered and left.

We were greeted outside by paparazzi. Snapping pics of Nick Jonas and his mystery girl.

Boy was his life interesting.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**

**XOXO  
MILEY**


	4. Kissing

**Okay, so here is a new chapter...if you see some mistakes please let me know because sometimes the L on my keyboard doesn't work... **

**Alright Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**-AVA'S POV-**

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed shaking me rapidly. I opened my eyes and saw Joe above me bouncing on bed. I groaned.

"Joe! Go eat something or something." I said. He stopped.

"You have food?" He asked seriously.

"Not the point Joe!" I heard Nick say. I sat up with my eyes closed and accidentally bumped heads with Joe.

"OW!" I yelled. My mom came in looked worried.

"Get in the car, whoever broke something speak now!" My mom said. We all laguhed. My mom just looked confused out of her mind. She had her coverup in her hand as half of her face was toned and the other half was pale as a ghost.

"No one broke anything. Except maybe Joe's dignity." I said. Nick, Kevin and i laughed while Joe just sat there and pouted.

"Oh, okay." My mom said. She nodded and left.

"Why are you here?" I asked. I yawned and got out of my bed. I started to rub the sleep out of my eyes when Kevin started talking.

"Well, can't have a little fun on Ava's BIRTHDAY?" Kevin said. The boys erupted in loud high fives, cheering and laughter. I turned around my hand still on my eye while they grew wide.

"Who told you?" I asked.

"You mom." Nick said. "But i already knew like a million years ago." He smiled and i groaned.

"NO! no, no, no, no!" I chanted. You never know what to expect from the Jonas Brothers. They probably will have me flying to Hawii in less than an hour.

"What? We can't celebrate your birthday?" Nick asked. I shook my head no.

"Birthdays don't really go too smoothly in my family. I mean last year i fell in my cake." I said.

"But this is your sweet sixteen!" Joe said.

"The year before that i was attacked." I continued.

"You've gotta have a sweet sixteen." Kevin said.

"The yer before that..." I started to say but was interrupted.

"Okay, okay, you've had bad birthdays, but do you remember my sweet sixteen?" Nick asked. Nick's birthdy was about a month ago. It was HUGE. I got to meet so many cool celebritys and there was a dance floor and a whole bunch of other stuff. I smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, now you want to celebrate." Joe said.

"Okay, i give up! I know you're gonna make me anyway." I said.

"Okay, pack your bags!" Kevin said. He grabbed my yellow and white polka dotted traveling bags from under my bed. He unzipped them.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're going on vacation with us!" They all said in unison. My mouth dropped open and my eyes went wide.

"You're kidding right?" I said.

"Nope, all the way to sunny Hawii." Nick said. Apperantly i wasn't kidding when i said that they would have me on a plane to Hawii.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" I said and hugged each one of them but Nick the longest.

So i packed my bags and got plenty of bathing suits and shorts. Summer time wear. I packed three whole suitcases full of clothes and then i was done.

"Does my mom know about this?" I asked. They nodded. I smiled and we took my bags down to the car to go to the airport. I hugged my mom and said goodbye and then got in the car.

"Ava!" My mom said as i was buckling my seatbelt. I looked up at her. "Don't leave yet." She went in and got something.

"How long are we staying?" I asked.

"A week." Nick said. Nick and I were in the back and Joe was in the passenger seat and Kevin was driving. "We would stay longer but then you won't get your other surprise."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "There is another one?" Nick nodded. "You can't give me anymore. I mean, i am going to Hawii for my sweet sixteen!" I said. Nick just laughed.

Once we got to the airport we had to put our bags in the bag thingy and get ready to fly. Once they called for our plane we almost got attacked by fans but we made it to the airplane just in time.

Once on the place i put my earphones in my ear and listened to music. I talked to Nick some and then it was time to land. So now i was stepping of the plane and going to retrieve my luggage.

"Come on Ava!" Joe screamed.

"I'm coming. Don't get your granny panties in a bunch." I said. His face redenned. He walked over to me and grabbed two of my suitcases.

"There are fans here please don't embarras me." Joe said. I just laughed. We went out and the brothers got into a car.

"Uh, is this our car?" I asked. They nodded.

"We borrowed it." Kevin said. "Get in!" I got in and we rode to the hotel. The ride there was mostly about how excited we are to be in Hawii and how we got to spend so much quality time together.

When we arrived at the hotel, Joe was the first one out. He ran into the hotel with no intention of helping with the bags. So Nick, Kevin and I got the bags and went in. We saw Joe sitting in a chair in the seating area with sunglasses on.

"Whoa, swanky." I said. We checked in and went up to our rooms. We got settled into our we decided to go to the beach. I went into the bathroom to change into my bathing suit. It was a two-piece brown bathing suit with white flowers on it.

"Come on AVA!" I heard Joe yell from outside. I slipped on some shorts and a t-shirt to cover up my bathing suit. I grabbed my towel and walked out to see the boys with white t-shirts and bathing suits on.

"I'm ready." I said. I linked arms with Joe and Nick as we walked down to the beach. Once down there i instantly put my towel down. I took off my shirt and shorts and could've sworn i saw Nick staring, that waas crazy, wasn't it?

**-NICK'S POV-**

Once we were at the beach Ava took off her shirt and shorts. I stopped and stared for a second and then realized she was looking at me. She layed down on her towel and put her sunglasses on.

"Come on Ava." I said. She sat up on her elbows. She put her sunglasses on the tip of her nose.

"I'm tanning." Was all she said and put her sunglasses on all the way and layed back down.

"Please, come in the water." I said. All she said was no. "Okay you've forced me to do something i don't want to do." I nodded to Joe and he instantly knew.

I went over to Ava and picked her up by her waist. I threw her over my shoulder and started walking to the beautiful beach lying before us.

"Nick! Put me down!" Ava screamed.

"Nope." I said. I walked to the beach and put her down in the water. When she was down she splashed me. I splashed back and soon we were in a full water fight.

I heard Joe say, "I wanna join!" Then i was getting splashed by two people. There was so much water flinging around that i didn't see Ava go under.

"Ava?" I asked. I stopped splashing and oredered Joe to too. I saw no Ava. I looked around no sight of Ava. "Oh no." I said as a thought occured in my mind.

I went under the water as fast as i could and retrieved Ava from under the water. I started paniking. I heard Joe say, "Oh my god dude."

"What do i do?" I asked as i brought her back to the shore. Kevin came rushing up and told me to check her pulse. She wasn't breathing.

"She's not breathing." I exclaimed.

"Give her mouth to mouth." Joe said. "Do something." A crowd started to form watching the Jonas Brothers panik. I didn't know what to do so i gasped for air and leaned down and gave the girl i had a crush on mouth to mouth.

I did it a couple of times and then Ava started spitting up water. I heard the people around us start clapping.

"Ava, are you okay?" I asked. She coughed and nodded slightly. Of course, paparazzi that was stalking us got some shots of that. Tomorrow morning would probably have some headlines going.

"Oh my god." Joe said. I picked up Ava not caring about the cameras going off everywhere, from paparazzi and people on the island.

I carried her back to our room. She sat up. "Are you okay?" Kevin asked. I sat beside her.

"What happened?" Ava asked.

"Nicholas saved your life." Joe said. Ava's eyes widened and she turned to me. I just looked down.

"It's not that big of a deal." I said.

"NICK! You saved her life! You don't think that is a big deal?" Kevin asked.

"Ava, you're my best friend. I would do anything for you. I would take a bullet for you if i had to." I said. A tear fell down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" I asked. I wiped away the tear with my thumb.

"Because, Nick. You are my best friend too and the fact that you would risk your life for me just tells me how good of a friend you are to me." Ava said. I pulled her into a hug. We hugged and she hugged Joe and Kevin and thanked them.

We pretty much hung out the rest of the day and then it was nightime.

**-AVA'S POV-**

It was nightime and Nick and Kevin fell asleep. Joe was playing with his phone. "Pssst. Jooooeeee." I said. He looked at me. "Lets break out." I said. He laughed and i sushed him quietly.

"Get your bathing suit on and lets go." I said. Me and Joe went our seperate ways. I put on my yellow bathing suit and grabbed my towel. I went outside and saw Joe waiting for me.

"Lets go." I said. I grabbed his hand and we went down to the outside pool. There was no one there except paparazzi hiding in the bushes. But of course, we didn't notice it.

I put my towel down and took my flip-flops off. I grabbed Joes hand. He looked at me and smiled. "One...two...three." I said. On three we jumped in, our hands in the air smiling and laughing.

I came up panting. I didn't see Joe come up so i looked around. Then i felt someone grab me from behind and throw me on their shoulders.

"Joe!" I said. I did a flip off his shoulders and laughed at him.

"I didn't think you could do that!" Joe said.

"Well i'm full of surprises." I said. We swam and goofed around for a while. "Joey!" I said. He turned around and i flicked him.

"Hey!" He said. I laughed and swam away. He started swimming after me. He finally caught me and pushed me against the wall of the pool. We stood there looking in each others eyes before Joe leaned in slowly.

I closed my eyes and i felt Joe's lips touch mine. I put my arms around his neck and deepend the kiss. He ran his hand through my hair.

We stood there making out for about 10 minutes when we pulled apart.

"I'm...i'm sorry." Joe said.

"Don't be." I said and kissed him again. I pulled myself onto the concrete and grabbed my towel and put on my shoes. I walked to the room not knowing the troubles that one kiss was going to cause.

**Did you like it?**

**XOXO  
MILEY**


	5. POPSTAR!

**Alright on with chapter 5!**

**-AVA'S POV-**

I walked into our room and saw Nick sitting at the window staring down at something. I walked up behind and looked down. He was staring straight at the pool i was just in.

"Whatcha looking at?" I asked. I had my head on his shoulder when i said that. He turned his head and our lips missed by a centimeter. I backed away.

"Oh, Ava...you scared me." Nick said.

"Boo...so you avoided my question. What are you looking at?" I asked again.

"Oh, nothing." Nick said. I looked at him. I put my hands on my hips and gave him the look that said, 'I know yu are lying.' "Okay, okay. I was looking at..." Before Nick could finish his sentence Joe walked into the room. He shook his hair making water fly everywhere.

"Joe!" I scolded. He smiled and went into the other room to bed. I sighed and grabbed Nick's hand. I led him into the bathroom.

"The bathroom? Are you trying to tell me i need to take a shower?" Nick asked. "Just say the word..." Nick started to take off his socks.

"No you idiot." I laughed. "It was the only place where other people weren't. Now, tell me whats on your mind." I said. Nick sat on the counter and looked at me.

"Nothing much...i'm just really glad that you are here." Nick said.

"Nick, nothing much? I have been your best friend for like 5 years, i know when something is up." I said. He looked down.

"Well...i kinda saw something that i didn't want to." Nick said. He tugged ata curl that was hiding his eye.

"What did you see?" I asked. I sat down beside him on the counter.

"Uh, you." Nick said.

"You didn't want to see me?" I asked confusion in my voice.

"No, no. I saw you...and Joe. In the pool. A couple of minutes ago." Nick said. I looked down. Then the other way. No one was supposed to see that.

"Really?" I made myself choke out. My voice broke saying that one word. He nodded. The most akward silence ever occured after that word.

"Why didn't you want to see that?" I asked. He looked up at me and i looked at him. Then he did the most unexpected thing ever. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into the most wonderful kiss i have ever had.

When he pulled apart he looked at me for a second and then left the bathroom. I touched my lips. "Wow." Was all i could manage out.

**-NICK'S POV-**

_What did i just do? _I asked myself. I kissed Ava and then ran. She probably thinks i'm a loser. Great. I stared at the ceiling as i fell asleep.

The rest of the week was very akward between me and Ava. Her and Joe were now officially a couple. Yeah, well i was surprised too.

_Flashback_

_I sat on the couch, Kevin beside me waiting for Joe and Ava to explain why they brought us together to talk. "Well, we have some news."_

_"We are together." Ava finished. Kevin congradulated them and i just sat there._

_"Hello, Nick?" Joe waved a hand infront of my face._

_"Sorry, congrats man." I said and left._

_End flashback._

It had been very awkward between Ava and i ever since then. It's like every time i see them together i want to pull Joe's hair out. But i mean, i don't know why...i don't like Ava...do i?

So now, here i was...standing here about to unpack. We had just arrived home and everybody was going to unpack.

-**AVA'S POV-**

I was just about to be finished unpacking when i heard a knock on my door. I turned around and saw Nick standing in the doorway. I grabbed the necklace that Joe gave me. It had a silver chain with a yellow heart on it. He got it yellow because it was my favorite color.

"Hey." I said. He looked down.

"Hey." He said. I noticed he was wearing the gift i got him for his sweet sixteen. Well one of them. I was on a silver chain and it had a dogtag that had NJ & AW BFF on the back. I see him wear it all the time.

"Whats up?" I asked. I grabbed some jeans that i never wore and stuck them back on a hanger and placed them in my closet. I looked back at him.

"Can we, go somewhere...to talk?" Nick asked. I nodded. I grabbed my phone and my wallet and slipped them in my back pocket. We headed outside and got in Nick's car he got for his birthday.

We drove and ended up and Jo's. It was a cute little cafe where you could eat inside or outside. Me and Nick always come here and get the same table outside every time. We had a booth for Starbucks too. Because we are coffee freaks.

We sat down and Nick stared down.

"So whats up?" I asked. He looked up at me. You could barely see his eyes by his locks of curls hiding them.

"Why? Why Joe?" Nick asked. I was taken back.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Out of all people...why Joe? Why my brother? Why the person that i have to live with?" Nick asked. I furred my brows together.

"Because maybe i like Joe. Did you ever think about that?" I asked him. I looked down.

"Yes. But i just don't want you to get hurt." Nick said. Me...get hurt?

"Whats up your butt Nick?" I asked him. "Why do you keep insisting that Joe is a bad guy when he is not?"

"I'm not saying he's a bad guy. I'm saying, watch out. I know Joe and i know what he has been through!" Nick said.

"He's not the bad guy here Nick. I don't know why you are saying all of this but it wasn't complicated until you had to go and kiss me. Why did you kiss me Nick? It would have been so simple if you wouldn't have kissed me." I said.

"Ava..." Nick started but i interrupted him.

"No, listen to me Nick. I...you and i have been best friends since i don't know how long and then you put it on the line by kissing me. And now you are trying to tell me that Joe is a bad guy. And since when are you the person to tell me who to date?"

"I'm not trying to tell you who to date..." Nick started but again i interrupted.

"You are not my father." I said as i stood up. Nick stood up after me.

-**NICK'S POV-**

"You are not my father." Those words hit me ike daggers. I was not trying to be her father. She stood up and i stood up after her. She started running. I ran after her.

"Ava. Stop. Come here. I wasn't trying to be your father." I shouted as i panted running after her. All i could see were bright lights of paparzzi snapping pictures.

Then the next thing i saw was a body collapse. I stopped and looked closely.

"Oh, no Ava. Please no." I ran up to her. I picked her up and brought her to my car and drove her to the hospital. When we got there i explained everything to the doctors.

Minutes later i saw, Joe, Kevin, Frankie, My mom, my dad, and April run into the hospital. I was pacing back and forth. When they spotted me they came up to me.

"What happened?" April asked.

"We...god, i am so stupid! We were at Jo's cafe and we were talking. Then she got mad at me and we started yelling. Then she ran off and i ran after her. She collapsed and i brought her here because i knew it was because of you-know-what." I said giving my parents and April a look.

"Whats you know what?" Joe asked. I looked at April and she nodded. I took a breath.

"Ava...has..." I tried to say it but i couldn't form the words.

"Ava has what?" Joe asked.

"Ava has...cancer." I said softly. Then the doctor came out and told us we could go visit her but only one at a time. April went, then Joe, and now it was my turn.

I was walking to her room and i passed by Joe. I sighed. I knocked on the door and went inside. Ava had her eyes closed.

"God Ava, i have so many things to say to you. First, i am sorry. For everything. For yelling, for kissing you, for saying that stuff. I know Joe is not a bad guy, but i just...i don't know why i was acting like i was. This is all my fault and i am sorry for that. I should have never yelled and then you wuoldn't have ran and you wouldn't be here. Ava please, stay with me...i can't live without you here with me. I uh, grabbed this before we left your house. You always wear it but you didn't today. So here." I said and slipped on the ring i got her for her birthday.

It was beautiful. It had a silver band and a yellow stone in the middle. We all got her something yellow because that is her favorite color.

"It wasn't your fault that i have cancer." I heard Ava say weakly.

"Oh, Ava." I hugged her. "I am so sorry, i should have never done any of that..." I started to say but she cut me off.

"It wasn't your fault. You were just trying to protect me. I understand that. Grab that magazine and trn to page 67." Ava said. I grabbed the magazine and turned to 67.

There were two pictures. One of Joe and Ava in the pool kissing. And the other one when i was giving her mouth to mouth. THe title read,

**JONAS BROTHER: BROTHER BATTLE?**

_"The Jonas Brothers, recently spotted in Hawii with a girl with an unknown name. We recently caught first, Nick giving her mouth to mouth. Then Joe, kissing her by the pool. Unameable source says, 'All the Jonas Brothers are close with her. They spend every second with her.' _

_So is there a brother battle for this girl? Tune in soon for the results."_ I finished reading aloud.

"Brother battle?" I asked. Me and Ava laughed. "Wanna get this cleared up?" I asked. Ava nodded. "As soon as you get out of this hell hole."

A couple hours later, Ava was released and she and i went straight to POPSTAR! magazine. We entered and cold breezes hit our faces. We walked up to the front desk.

"How may i help you?" She asked and then looked up and saw me. "Oh, Nick Jonas. What brings you here?" She asked.

"Just trying to clear up all the rumors started. Can i talk to Stacey?" I asked. Stacey was president of POPSTAR! and one of Nick's od friends.

"Go on back." The reciptionist said. I nodded and took Ava to Stacey's office. I knocked and she opened the door and then she looked surprised.

"Nick! How are you? Come on in." She said and me and Ava went into the room. She noticed Ava. "Oh, i'm so sorry. I am Stacey Jhoneys, president of POPSTAR! You are the one in charge of all the chaos in the Jonas family."

"Oh, well i don't know if you call it chaos. But, i am Ava Winters." Ava said.

"So what brings you two here?" Stacey asked. She went behind her desk and sat down. We sat down at the two chairs in front of her desk.

"Well, me and Ava wanted to clear some stuff up." I said.

"Well, can we interview you guys first?" Stacey asked.

"Sure." I said. I leaned over to Ava and whispered in her ear. "Choose your words carefully, they can make into something totally different if they want." She nodded and Stacey started asking questions.

"So, we have one question that a lot of fans are asking...Are you two dating?" Stacey asked.

"No, but we are best friends." Ava said. I nodded and agreed.

"Okay, Ava...are you and Joe dating?" Staey asked.

"Uh, yeah. But nothing too serious yet." Ava said.

"Okay, Nick...do you have any love interest right now?" Stacey asked. I shook my head.

"Not at the moment. I am currently single." I said.

"So you guys are not dating?" Stacey asked again. We shook out heads. "Then what is this?" She asked. And right before us was a picture of Ava and i kissing, in the bathroom.

* * *

**Was it goood?**

**XOXO  
MILEY**


	6. Tour

**Alright, so i've been doing my research and hopefully i can make it seem more like the Jonas Brothers...**

* * *

**-AVA'S POV-**

I gasped. How could she have gotten that picture? I mean we were in the bathroom for god's sake. I grabbed the picture from Stacey's hands and stared at it. It was me and Nick sitting on the counter in the back of the bathroom. His hands were placed tightly on the back of my neck and i had my hand in his hair.

I looked at Nick and i knew he was thinking the same thing i was. He face read panik and shock. I looked at Stacey and she was smiling.

"Wh-where did you get this?" I managed to choke out. She stood up and walked around to the front of the desk. She leaned back on the front of the desk.

"I can't reveal my sources." Stacey said. I thought. I mean, maybe someone installed a camera in the wall and took picture when they felt like it. But we were in a hotel...okay i am sounding crazy.

"Can you at least tell us how it was taken?" Nick asked, hope in his voice. Stacey shoke her head. "Please, Stace." Nick begged. "Please."

Stacey sighed. "Fine." She uncrossed her arms from her chest. "The person said that they were listening to you in the bathroom and when ya'll kissed they snuck in and took the picture and then left without your knowledge."

I gasped again. Nick looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. I was so confused...who would do this? Why would anyone be so mad at me that they would do this.

"Care to explain?" Stacey asked. I sighed.

"No thank you. We will be leaving now." Nick said. He and i stood up and left the building quickly. The car ride home was silent. No one dared to say anything.

As soon as Nick dropped me off at my house, i ran straight to my room and threw myself down on my bed. I pressed my face into the pillow and felt it starting to get wet.

I sat up and crossed my legs. I stared at the picture of me and Nick behind my bed. There were three in a picture frame. One on the left was of me and Nick hugging and smiling. The one in the middle was of me, Nick, Kevin, and Joe all smiling. The one on the right was of me and Nick. We were walking towards the sunset holding hands. I was looking down and he was looking at me. They were really good pictures, it looked like they were taken by a professional.

I stared at the pictures and heard a knock on my door. I turned around and saw Nick leaning on the door frame. I turned back to the wall.

"I'm sorry, i shouldn't have ever kissed you." Nick said. I didn't look away from the pictures.

"No, it's okay. I mean...i guess. I mean, we can't change it." I said. What did he expect me to say? Oh, no i liked having a picture of you and me make out being published to the world.

"Yeah...i know. But if i hadn't kissed you..." Nick started and being the person i am, i interrupted him...again.

"It's alright, don't freak on me." I said. He laughed. I heard him step out of the doorway.

"I have those pictures too." I heard Nick say. I nodded. "Right on my dresser. That was one of the funnest days of my life." Nick said.

I remeber that day like it was yesterday. It was right after me and Joe and Kevin became good friends. We went to the water parks and rode the rides all day and then ate dinner. We had so much fun, but we never did it again. They were too busy being rockstars.

"Yeah, me too. But we never did it again...because you always have stuff going on." I said. Nick sighed.

"I'm sorry that i have a job." Nick said a hint of annoyence in his voice. I finally turned to face him. I didn;t know how i looked. Probably with my makeup smeared everywhere and a tear stained face.

"I don't want you to be sorry Nick. You are my idol. You go out and record an album and then go and perform for thousands of people every night. You are an amazing person Nick. I just...i'm just a mess." I said.

"No you're not." Nick said. He walked up and sat infront of me. I looked down so he wouldn't see my face. He lifted my head up with his hand.

"You are the most amazing person i have ever met. You always make me laugh. Thats what i love about you. You know how to make me smile when i am down. You are the most amazing best friend a guy could have. And i love it whenyou help me write songs. You have a way with lyrics and words. You always say the right thing. Ava, you rock." Nick said. I laughed a little and turned my head.

"Yeah...so you love my lyrics?" I asked. He nodded. "Then lets write a song." I said. He looked surprised and i just smirked. I went into my closet and got my lyric notebook.

I went back to my bed and sat down in front of Nick and crossed my legs. I opened it to a blank page and grabbed the pen off my side table.

We struggled for a while and then the lyrics came instantly. We finished in about an hour. I read over the song and looked up at Nick.

"We rock." I said and high-fived him. He grabbed my guitar that i had from under my bed and started writing some chords down. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

He didn't look up. "Writing the sheet music." He said. I nodded and he finished. "Ready to sing it?" He asked. He nodded, it was a duet.

**(Bold is Nick, **_Italics are Ava, **Both are both of them)**_

**There's a man dying on the side of the road  
Won't make it home tonight  
He was driving fast on his cellular phone  
That's how he lived his life  
While he was hanging by a thread  
These were the final words he said**

**My girl turned sweet sixteen today  
She's beautiful, so beautiful  
It might get rough sometimes but i hope she keeps her faith **_(Hope she keeps he faith)  
_**I wish i grabbed the chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take that time and appreciate**

_And there's a woman crying on the kitchen floor  
She got a call today  
And now she's trembling outside her daughter's door  
Walks in and holds her tight  
Wonderin' how or where to start  
Is there a way to sheild her heart_

_**My girl turned sweet sixteen today  
**She's beautiful, so beautiful  
**It might get rough sometime but i hope she keeps her faith**_**(hope she keeps her faith)  
**_I wish i grabbed a chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take that time and appreciate_

**Any but loving way **_(Loving way, loving way, loving way)  
_**Get hurt along the way  
Don't be afraid to open up **_(Open up, open up, open up)  
_**And use the time you have before it fades  
Show your love _Today_**

_**My girl turned sweet sixteen today  
She's beautiful, so beautiful  
It might get rough sometimes but i hope she keeps her faith  
I wish i grabbed the chance to say to her  
**Life is too short so take that time and appreciate  
_**Life is too short so take that time and _appreciate_**

We finished the song and i looked at Nick. He smiled and me and i smiled back. We heard clapping and turned around and saw Joe and Kevin standing there watching us from the doorway.

"That was really good." Kevin said stepping into my room.

"Degree." Joe said instead of agreed. I shoke my head and laughed. I noticed Joe had a video camera in his hand but i ignored it.

"So whats up guys?" I asked. Joe and Kevin smiled at me. "What?" I asked.

"We are about to make a youtube video." Joe said grinning. I looked confused.

"So, what does this youtube video have to do with me?" I asked.

"You are going to be in it." Joe said.

"What?" I asked. I saw Kevin get the strap situated on his hand.

"Just go along." Kevin counted backwards from five and Joe pushed me out of the shot. Kevin said go and Nick and Joe started talking.

"Hey guys." Nick said. But Joe being his usual self started spazing out.

"We are going on tour! We are going on tour!" Joe screamed. Then he literally screamed. "I am so excited...i'm going to run in traffic." Joe ran off into the road. He turned and looked at the camera. "There are no cars in Oklahoma!" He ran back to infront of the camera.

"So, we are actually in New Jersey, not Oklahoma, but there are no cars in New Jersey either." Nick said.

"We have a guest! We have a guest!" Joe screamed.

"Thats right we do!" Nick said. I just stood there letting my mouth hang open. They are going on tour? Joe ran ovver to me and grabbed my hand. I put my mouth back into form and smiled.

"Everyone of the youtube family please welcome Miss. Ava Winters!" Joe said. I smiled. "So everyone you might be wondering, who this person is...well you have seen her in magazines with us...because...she is our best friend!"

"Thats right." Nick said. "So let me tell you something. Ava, wants you to come see us on tour...isn't that right Ava?" Nick asked. I looked at him.

"Thats right, this show is going to be awesome!" I said.

"Now watch me do a flip." Joe said. Me and Nick turned around to see Joe do a flip and land right into me. We both fell to the ground and the last thing you could hear Joe say before Kevin cut off the video was,

"Oh, crap!"

* * *

** I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING IT!**

**XOXO  
MILEY**


	7. Birthday

**Alrighty, another chapter...so on weekends i have a lot of spare time on my hands so i will be updating on weekends more and summer is coming up so expect to see this story end and a new story come up!**

**Here we go...**

* * *

**AVA'S POV**

Kevin turned the camera off and i just stared at the brothers. They all looked innocent. I shook my head and looked down. They still said nothing. I turned on my heel and started walking in the other direction.

"Ava! Where are you going?" I heard Nick yell. He knew better than that. He knew that if i was mad or sad to leave me alone. "Ava, whats wrong?" I heard Nick shout again. Slightly after i heard a, 'OW!' I laughed on the inside. I was too upset to laugh on the outside.

I soon felt someone jerk on my arm and turn me around. I came to face Joe. I looked down and ripped my arm away. I turned on my heel and started walking away again. The same thing happened again, Joe took my arm and spun me around.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what...come on...lighten up!" Joe said. I scoffed.

"How can i lighten up when my boyfriend and my two best friends are going away for god knows how long." I said.

"Well..." Joe said.

"How long are you going to be gone?" I asked. Joe looked down. Tears stung my eyes. I looked up and let them go back. I refused to cry. "How long Joe?" I repeated.

"2 years." Joe said silently. I pursed my lips. I put my lips together and smacked them. I shook my head and walked away. I listened to my name being called by Joe but i didn't dare to turn around.

**1 WEEK LATER**

Today was the day. Today was the day that the boys were leaving. I rolled out of bed and glanced at the clock. 8:24. The boys were leaving at 10. I took a quick shower and headed to my closet.

The boys and i haven't talked that much since that day. My mom kept giving me the messages from them, mostly containing, 'I'm sorry' or 'Please forgive us.' They also told my mom today was the day they are leaving.

I slipped on some jeans and a pink cami. I dried my hair and straightened it. I put it up in a ponytail, my bangs hanging losely. I put on light makeup, the usaul, eyeliner, mascara, and lipgloss. I grabbed my white jacket and slipped it on. I put on my pink and white guitar earrings and slipped in my white with pink polka dots hairbow. I grabbed my cell and checked the time. It was only a 10 foot walk next door. 9: 45.

I went downstairs and headed outside. I saw a big bus with the Jonas Brothers written on the side of it. I saw the whole Jonas clan outside hugging. I walked up to them.

Joe had his back turned towards me. I tapped on his shoulder. The wind was blowing hard, so when he turned around his hair all flew to one side of his face.

"Hi." Joe said.

"Hey." I looked down. There was an akward silence. "Well, i guess this is goodbye." I said.

"For right now. Not forever." Joe said. I looked to the side.

"Well...i just...i need it to be forever right now." I said. God, it was breaking my heart to do this. I really ove the boys, i just need some...space.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Joe asked. I looked down and then looked up at Joe. A tear fell down my cheek unwanted. I was trying so hard not to just burst out in years right then and there.

"Its supposed to mean...forget. Forget about me. Forget about us. Forget about everything! I need space after this. I need to know that this tour won't change a thing and that you don't have to answer because i know it will. I know it will change everything...that's why i want you to pretend that you never knew me." I said.

"What? Ava, i...we can't just forget about you. You...you were my girlfriend. We loved you...you can't just foget about people you love." Joe said.

"You have to Joe. And don't let this effect you. Don't let it effect your performance. Have fun...and do what you love. You, Nick and Kevin have the best time of your lives. Don't worry about me." I said.

"But...what about when we come home...what then?" Joe asked. Here was the part i feared.

"I won't be here." I looked down. I shoved my hands into my pockets of my jacket.

"What do you mean you won't be here?" Joe asked.

"I mean, i'm moving. Far away from here. On the other side of the country. Joe, this is why i tell you to forget. I won't be here anymore and you will never see me again." I said. I looked up at Joe and he looked as if he was about to start crying.

"I'm sorry Joe. I really am...this just...i have been thinking about it and i decided...i can't be friends with rockstars. This is what will be going on all the time. You will be busy with your album, your tours and your fans...you won't have time for me anymore. So this is why i am moving on. Forever." I said.

I leaned forward and gave Joe a big hug. I pulled myself apart and saw Nick and Kevin standing there. I guess they heard everything. I walked to them and gave them both hugs. I gave Mr. and Mrs. Jonas hugs and of course, Frankie. I said sorry to the boys once again and walked off after seeing them for the last time.

_Forever._

* * *

**6 YEARS LATER  
AVAS POV**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and singing. No, actually i didn't. I woke up to my alarm clock. It was my 21st brithday today, so me and my friends decided to make today special.

No school. No work. No teachers. No bosses. Just FUN!

Over the past six years everything changed. Just like i told Joe it would. But i wasn't going to think about that. I went to college in Washington. I went to Washington State to be exact.

I made lots of new friends. But i became especially close to three. Hilary, Manny, and Sarah. They had became my best friends. And then of course there was Peter, my boyfriend.

Peter and I had been dating about 1 year and a half. He was very smart and hot! He had blonde hair and pretty green eyes. He was about 6 feet compared to my 5'8.

Hilary i had met right when i got here. She showed me around campus and we became best friends instantly. She had black hair and light blue eyes. She was thin and about 5'5.

Manny had been one of my roommates. She had been very nice as soon as i met her. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Very thin and about 5'6.

Sarah, now she was a different story. It took one whole semester just to be friends with her. She doesn't like new people so it was kinda hard to connect with her. But now we are best friends. She had blonde hair on top and brown on the bottom. It was fabulous. She has bright blue eyes with a curvy figure and about 5'9.

As for me...i changed a little. My hair was shorter, it was just below my shoulders and i had more bangs. My eyes, thankfully, didn't change. Manny and Sarah always tell me that they wish they had my eyes. But i had gotten a little taller but not much. My figure got slimer but still had some curves to it. I never thought about them. Every time someone mentions them i just get up and walk away. No one knew that i knew them. Not Hilary, not Manny, not Sarah and defintaly not Peter.

But life was good right now without them so i just pushed them out of my mind and moved on. It looks like they did too, I thought to myself as i saw them performing on the widescreen infront of my bed.

I sighed and got up. I went to take a shower and came back. I searched for something perfect to wear for the day. Then at night, it was a totally different thing. It was my 21st birthday after all. You had to go party and drink.

I ended up picking a green and yellow sundress with white leggins and green peeptoes. I painted my toenails yellow so you could see the yellow. I dried and curled my hair into perfect ringlets. I put on a green necklace and yellow and green braclets. I grabbed my yellow earrings and slipped them into my 1st hole. I grabbed green studs and slipped them into my 2nd hole. I grabbed my white sunglasses and slipped them on.

I grabbed my cellphone and put it into my purse and headed downstairs for breakfast. When in arrived i saw Manny, Hilary, Sarah and Peter sitting at a table with 5 plates.

I walked up and sat down.

"You got me breakfast?" I asked. Peter nodded. I leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you." I said and started to eat. After we were done we decided to go to every place possible for my birthday. First stop.

The mall.

* * *

** A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

We stood in line waiting to get into the club. Earlier we had a major shopping spree and we got my ID. I was so excited i started bouncing up and down.

"Excited much?" Manny asked. I nodded.

"I am so thrilled. Thank you so much guys for the best birthday ever." I said and hugged each one of them. I was currently wearing a black minidress and some black stilettos.

We finally got to the front and we got in. We ordered some drinks and sat down at the bar. We got our drinks and Peter held his up.

"To Ava's 21st birthday!" Peter said.

"To Ava!" Manny, Hilary, and Sarah replied in unison. I laughed and we all chugged down our drinks. Me and Peter went to the dance floor and the other girls found some guys to dance with.

We were having a great time when i felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Hello Ava. Nice to see you again."

* * *

**WHO WAS IT??**

**XOXO  
MILEY**


	8. Return

****

Okay, so i moved forward a little fast into the story but i hope that is okay. We are getting to some drama now so make sure to keep reading.

**And ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

****AVA'S POV**

I fet a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Hello Ava. Nice to see you again."

Standing there, was the one, and the only, Joseph Adam Jonas. I let my mouth drop open. I didn't feel like dealing with him again. Life was going good for me...why now?

I regained my compouser. "Um, do i know you?" I asked politly. I saw Joe's face turn to confusion.

"What? Of course, you know me. Joe. Joe Jonas. Formar best friend. Former boy..." Joe started to say but i cut him off because Peter was standing there.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else." I said. God.

"Ava, you know me." Joe said. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, i don't." I looked down.

"Of course you do. Ava..." Joe started but this time i didn't cut him off.

"You heard her...she doesn't know you. Beat it loser." Peter said. Then i saw Nick and Kevin heading our way. Oh, crap. I turned around but just ran into Peter.

"Ava?" I heard Kevin question. I pursed my lips together and turned around. Kevin and Nick both had disbelif on their faces. I looked down.

"Oh my gosh. Ava." Nick said. He was about to come hug me but Joe put his hand on Nick's chest to stop him.

"No don't Nick... She doesn't know us." Joe said. I looked to the side. Gosh, why was this happening now? I'm finally happy and i had just forgotten about them. Why do they have to come into my life now?

"What? Of course you know us Ava." Nick said. I looked up at Peter and then the boys. I just ran past them to the door. Once i was succesfully out i let out the sob i had been holding in.

I breathed in the fresh air. I heard the door open behind me and i hoped to god it wasn't one of the boys. I looked back and saw Peter come out of the door.

"Want to tell me what happened in there?" Peter asked. I just ran up to him and cried onhis chest. We stood like that for a while. "I'll go get Manny, Hils and Sarah, then we can go home." I nodded and Peter went back in to search for my best friends.

About ten minutes later Peter came out with the girls. They came up to me. "Guys, the Jonas Brothers were in there!" Manny said. I let out another sob at the mention of their name.

Peter called for a cab and just as i was about to get in i heard someone call my name. I saw Nick come out of the door. He ran towards me and i just got in the cab. He came up to the window and started banging on it and calling my name, i told the driver just to drive away.

I heard him shout my name one more time before we drove off.

The rest of the night was all just a blur. But the morning i was refreshed. I got dressed and went to class. When i returned to my room i saw Manny, Hilary, Sarah, and Peter waiting for me in my room.

"Whats up guys?" I asked.

"Last night." Hilary said.

"You never told us you knew the Jonas Brothers." Manny said. I looked down.

"That was the point. I didn't want you to know. It was supposed to be a secret." I said. I threw my bag down near my bed and got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"What? Ava, that doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't you want us to know such a huge part of your life like that?" Sarah asked. I sighed.

"Because. They were my best friends. We were so close. I moved to New Jersey when i was eleven. Me and Nick became best friends first, then Joe and Kevin. For my sixteenth birthday they took me to Hawii. And boy was that trip interesting. On that trip everything changed. Me and Joe started dating, then i kinda maybe cheated on him with Nick, but that wasn't my fault. But we worked everything out and when we came home they made a youtube video. I was in it and then i learned that they were going on tour. I was so mad that i had to find out that way i just exploded. When it was time for them to leave i told them i was starting over and for them to forget about me. To never come to me again. That they would never see me again and when they left for tour for two years i moved here and finished high school and went to college and you know the rest." I said.

They all looked shocked and sad. I twisted the cap tighter on my water bottle. I was so mad right now. I took my water bottle and threw it against the wall. I let out a frustrated screamed and ran out the room.

Ran all the way to the hotel i knew they were staying at. When the front desk person told me whice room to go to i ran all the way up.

Once i got there i banged on the door. "Open up!" I screamed. I banged on the door so hard my hand hurt. When someone finally opened the door i saw about a thirteen year old boy standing there.

"Frankie?" I asked.He nodded. "Frankienstine!" I shouted using the nickname i gave him about 7 years ago. I hugged him.

"It's good to see you too Ava." Frankie said.

"Oh my gosh. You look so...grown up. And your voice! You are such a little man! Oh Frank, i missed you." I said and hugged him again. "Where are your brothers?" I asked.

"You guys made up?" Frankie asked then shouted for his brothers.

"Not exactly." I said and the boys came out.

"Ava?" Joe asked. I glared at him. I walked into the spare room and they followed. I closed and locked the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I am going to settle this...once and for all." I said. They looked confused. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I screamed. "WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY DO YOU CHOOSE TO RUIN MY LIFE NOW? EVERYTHING WAS GOOD GUYS! NOW YOU COME HERE AND RUIN IT! GIVE ME AN EXPLAINATION." I said.

The boys all just looked down. "WELL?" I asked.

"We didn't even know you were here." Nick said softly.

"BULL!" I said. They knew good and well i would go home. This is my home and they knew i was going to be here.

"Okay we did. We knew you would come home. We just...wanted to see you Ava. We missed you." Nick said. I scoffed. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I told you when i left i didn't want to see you again." I said.

"How can we do that Ava? How can we just forget about our best friend? It's not that easy. Do you know how many days went by with us knowing if you were okay or if you remembered us? You can't just run away from your past Ava. It's not that easy. Just tell me...us one thing. Did you ever not thin about us? If you say no we will be out of here as soon as possible." Nick said.

I closed my eyes. I did not want to do this right now. I can't tell them the truth. But i can't lie to them. Gosh, why is this so dang difficult. I let a tear fall.

"I can't do this right now!" I said and left.

**NICK'S POV**

Ava just ran out of the room. I was so mad. Did she not understand that our life has ben horrible without her? We haven't written any of our songs we had other people do it because we don't have inspiration.

I was so frustrated i grabbed a pillow and threw it at the wall.

**AVA'S POV**

After i left i just sunk down beside the door and cried. I didn't even notice the door open. Then i heard someone slide down besdie me. I looked up and saw Nick.

"What do you want?" I asked. I started wiping away the tears i had just cried.

"I want my best friend back." Nick said. I looked the other way. "God Ava, it has been so hard trying to go through all of this trying to forget about you like you told us to. But, i realized, i couldn't forget about you. We had been through so much. I just... i want you back into my life. We all do."

I stood up and started walking down the hall. Nick followed me. "Come on Avs. You know yu can't just forget about me. You know that your heart won't let you." I stopped and turned around.

"What is this? Some kind of soap opra? I don't need your pity and...you and i both know that we never were meant to be friends." I said.

"What? That is the stupidest thing i have ever heard, Av. If we weren't meant to be friends, how come i can't stop thinking about you? How come this unbearable pain won't go away? How come we both just can't move on?" Nick asked.

"I did move on Nick. But you followed me...you followed me here and now you are ruining my life. Just stay out of my life Nick!" I took a couple steps forward so i was right infront of Nick.

"I can't." Nick said.

"You can't?" I stiffed a laugh. "And why is that?" I asked.

"You don't get it do you? God dangit Ava I am in love with you." My mouth dropped open. That was not the response i was hoping for.

"I...i have a boyfriend." Was all i said before i took running off the other direction.

What have i gotten mysef into?

* * *

**So this chapter was kinda hard and easy at the same time to write. It was hard because i have such a sense of humor and it was so serious but it was easy because it was all speaking from the heart. So...i hope you LOVE IT!**

**XOXO  
MILEY**


	9. Decisions

**Alright so i am so super bored right now so i decided to write more...tell me how many more chapters you want this story to be...**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**AVA'S POV**

Oh my god. Why now? NO, no, no no! My thoughts scrambled as i made my way back to my dorm. My head started to hurt. Why do they have such BAD timing. If they would have come about 3 years ago i might not be so stressed.

Gosh!

When i arrived to my room i grabbed another bottle of water and headed down to the lounge. Once there, i grabbed some medicine and put it into my body. I spotted Peter. He waved to me.

I made my way over to Peter. He was so perfect. But i don't know how to deal with all of this right now. How can i tell Peter my past has caught up with me after 6 years?

"Hey Babe." Peter said and gave me a peck on the cheek. I smiled. "Whats up?" He asked. I didn't know what to do. Should i break up with him? No, i can't. I love Peter.

"Oh nothing just...hangin'." I said. He shook his head quickly.

"Where did you go earlier?" Peter asked. Oh yeah...how was i going to explain that? Uh, think of something...quick. Oh crap.

"Uh, i uh, went to uh, visit my mom." I said. Why do i have to stutter. Now he knows i am lying. Curse my acid mouth.

"No you didn't." Peter said.

"What?" I asked. How did he know besides my sweaty palms, my stuttering it wasn't obvious...right?

"I know when you are lying Ava, we have been dating for a year and a half." Peter said. I nodded. "Now the truth, please?" Peter asked. I sighed.

"I went to go see the boys." I said. I looked down at my hands.

"You mean...the Jonas Brothers?" Peter asked. I nodded. Peter coughed uncomfortably. "Uh...what for?" He asked. I sighed once more.

"I had to talk to them." I said. I didn't want to go into description. I didn't want him to know what Nick told me. He would be furious.

"About?" Peter asked. He put his hands out as if he were saying i don't know.

"Well...i had to know why they were here..." I said.

"And...what did they say?" Peter asked. He's doing what i don't want him to do. Dragging on the conversation.

"They uh...said they...missed me." I said the missed me part in a low voice hoping Peter wouldn't hear and just shrug it off. I looked up at Peter to see sadness and anger wash over his face. "But i guess they had a reason to...i mean...i just left them after all those years being best friends. I mean...i have to say...i uh, missed them too."

"Well...do you uh... you know..." Peter said. I furred my brows together and shook my head.

"Do i what... you're not making any sense Peter." I said.

"Do you...you know... like them?" Peter asked. He said the 'like them' part so low i could barely hear what he said.

"Of course, they were my best friends." I said.

"No, like like them." Peter raised his eyebrows waiting for the answer i was supposed to give him. I sighed and shook my head as fast as i could.

"Look, i have to go." I said and quickly rush off. I heard Peter shout behind me, 'So that was a no, right?' I laughed. I ran up to my room and saw Manny sitting on her bed reading a magazine and listening to her iPod.

When she saw me she took one earplug out and threw it over her shoulder. She closed her magazine and smiled. She streched out her feet.

"Hey, whats up Av?" She asked. I put my water bottle down and sat down on my bed. There were three beds in our room. One was a bunk bed and the other was just a bed. I had the one that was just a bed. Manny had the low bunk and Sarah had the top one.

"Oh nothing. Just coming back from a visit." I said. I sat down on my bed and layed back.

"To who?" Manny asked. I looked at the ceiling. Should i tell her? Of course i can trust Manny. I sighed and sat up. She finally turned off her iPod and gave me her full attention.

"The...Jonas Brothers." I said. You could see the look on her face. It read, OMG. "Yeah, i had to know...i had to know why they were here. I mean i told them to leave and just forget about me but they followed me...and why after six years. If you missed me that much you would have come like 5 years ago."

"So what did they say?" Manny asked. I sighed again.

"Well, they said they missed me. I mean...i guess i missed them too...no, i know i missed them too it was just hard. It was hard or me to except that they were leaving me for two years so i decided to leave them...forever. But it obviously didn't effect them any." I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Manny asked.

"Because, every time you turn on the T.V. or Radio always, The Jonas Brothers!" I said the 'Jonas Brothers' in an announcer voice for effect.

"Thats not true." Manny said. I gave her the look that said, 'As if.' I grabbed the remote for the T.V. and turned it on. Like i said it was the Jonas Brothers performing in Time Square. I turned that off and grabbed the remote for the radio and turned that on. Through the speakers came their latest single.

"Say that again." I said. Manny just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"But still Ava. How could you just leave your best friends? I mean take a step or two in their shoes and think about how they felt." Manny said.

"Think about how i felt." I said.

"You left them!" Manny exclaimed.

"Think about how i felt when i had to find out my best friens and former boyfriend were leaving me for two whole years. Two years not seeing them one day. I mean, i had to move on with my life. I needed to know that i could find someone that would stay with me. Because every time i get close to someone they turn their backs on me. They leave! And i knew that with them bring famous they would be doing that a lot!" I said.

"But you can't say it didn't effect them...i mean why would they have come to Washington if you leaving didn't effect them any?" Manny asked.

"I don't know what i am saying okay Manny. Please just give me some advice...you know i can't call my dad for that." I said. I missed my dad a whole lot. I wish he was here in times like this.

"Do you honestly, truely miss them...deep down. Honestly?" Manny asked me. I thought about it. I sighed.

"Yes, truely and honestly. I do miss them...more than you can imagine." I said. She nodded. "Thats it? Thats your advice?" She nodded.

"By your answer...you have you advice." Manny said and left the room. I put my face in confusion.

"What does that mean?" I shouted after her. "Gosh, Manny!" Then Sarah walked in. She grabbed some water out of the mini fridge.

"Whats up? With you know you and Manny?" She asked.

"Oh, we were just talking. Hey, i'm going to my tree, i'll see you on the flip fop later!" I said. I made my way outside and to my tree. My tree was a tree i discovered about 2 years ago. It is this huge maple tree that i like to climb up and think. It is my only way to get away from people.

Once i was safey secured in the top of the tree i started thinking. Nick, Joe and Kevin had been such good friends to me and i just left them. That was not a wise choice... but it was a wise choice because they are probably never home to see me. They live in California now and that is on the other side of the country from New Jersey. I would never see them.

But i miss them like i never even knew them. Why does this have to be such a hard decision? Why can't life be simple?

After thinking over i knew my decision. I jumped down from the tree and made my way to the place that would change my life...forever...

* * *

**Alright so...again these chapters are easy and hard to write at the same time.**

**The next few chapters will be summing it up and VERY dramatic. Ava will be making her decision on what to do and it will be very heartbreaking and LOTS of tears will be cried...**

**SO KEEP TUNING IN!!**

**XOXO  
MILEY**


	10. Mistakes

**Hello and i hope you have a good day (Had a weird moment)**

**Okay so i have been having family issues so i am trying to write out my emotions...so if i get a little weird..bare with me.**

**Alright so here is probably the most dramatic chapter so far...so LETS GET ROCKIN'!**

* * *

**AVA'S POV**

I walked as fast and slow as possibly could. I wanted to tell everybody what i feel and get it out but i knew i was going to break SOMEONE's heart and i didn't want that to happen.

My thoughts were running around in my head and i can't make them stop. I am positive of what i want to do but all these emotions are getting to me.

As i round the corner to Peter's room i quickened my pace. I guess i was anxious to tell everyone what i feel. I feel so bad for the person who is going to be hurt by this...but this is what i have to do.

I knocked loudly on Peter's door. The door creaked open and i saw Peter's roommate Charlie open the door. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Hey Charlie, Peter in?" I asked. He nodded and opened the door. Actually, Charlie was the reason me and Peter were together. I owe Charlie so much but i just don't know how to make it up to him. He made me and Peter meet and then we fell in love.

"Hey Peter." I said. He turned around and saw me. He smiled.

"Whats up Av?" He asked. I sighed and turned to Charlie.

"Sorry to kick you out of your own room but can we have a sec?" I asked. Charlie nodded and walked out the room. I turned back towards Peter. "Come with me." Peter looked confused when i said that.

"What?" He asked confusion in his voice.

"I will explain on the way there but will you just come with me?" I asked. He nodded and slipped on some tennis shoes. I grabbed his hand and we walked to my car.

Once we were buckled and on the road Peter asked, "Where are we going?" I sighed. I seemed to be doing that a lot, i realized.

"Well, we are going to visit someone?" I said. He lauhged.

"Your mom?" He asked joking to the lie i had told him earlier. I laughed and said yes. We drove in silence until we got to the hotel. The same guy was working at the front desk as the last time when we got there.

"Hey!" I called to him. He said hey back as we made our way to the elevator. I could sense Peter was nervous. He was meeting my old famous best friends/ one of the boyfriend. And one who told me he loved me. But he didn't know that last part.

Once to their door, i grabbed Peter's hand. "Ready?" I asked. He nodded. I pounded loudly on the door. The door opened to reveal Kevin Jonas. He grinned widely and came out into the hall and enveloped me in a hug.

"Av. I am so glad to see you." He said and put me down. He then notcied Peter. He grin turned into a frown. "Who's this?" He asked pointing to Peter.

"That is why i am here. Can you get everyone...i need to talk to everyone." I said. I walked in and waited for Kevin to get everyone. Once Nick entered the room his smiling and laughing with Joe turned into a frown.

"So, you return Ms. Winters." Joe said. I turned towards them on the couch and chairs in the living area of the apartment. "Care to tell us why?" He asked.

"I will if you et me talk." I said. "I did not come here to beg for your forgiveness. Becuase you know i would never do that." I got some head nods from that one. I glanced over at Peter. He looked shy.

"I came here to tell you the decision i made. I made this completly by myself with the advice of Manny, my roommate. It took a couple days to finally let it sink in that you guys were here after all these years. I wanted to be happy and a part of me was but a part of me was furious. Why come after me after 6 years? All these years and you suddenly show up without even in the past years try to text or e-mail or call me? I mean, what the heck guys. I know you are full of surprises but come on...this was a big one even for you guys."

"So i came her today to tell you..." I continued. I sighed. (Once again.) "I am in ove with..."

**NICK'S POV**

Ava was doing a pretty good speech when al the sudden when she was saying, 'I am in love with...' She collapsed. My eyes went wide.

"Ava..." I said and ran up to her. "Oh my god...does she still have...?" I question her boyfriend...friend that was a boy.

"What? What are you tlaking about? Does she have what?" The dude asked.

"Oh my gosh she didn't even tell you. Joe come on we have to go to the hospital." I said. I picked Ava up bridal style and carried her down to the car.

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER**

**AVA'S POV**

I woke up to the sunlight pouring through my window. What's going on? I never had a big window... I sat up and looked around but then had a pain in my chest around my lung where my...cancer was.

I realized that i was in a hospital... and wasn't alone. I took the spare pillow beside my bed and threw it at Nick. He woke up then.

"Who? What? Where?" He said.

"When? Why? How?" I said laughing. He looked at me and laughed. "How are yo FroBro?" I asked. He rushed to me.

"Oh, Av. Don't do that to me. You almost gave me a heart attack. You never told me you still had cancer." Nick said. I laughed again.

"Sorry... Where's Peter?" I asked. Nick looked confused. Then put his head up slightly as if saying 'oh.'

"You mean that dude you were with?" Nick asked. I nodded. "Oh he said he had to go...he said he had classes to go to." I nodded and then realization hit me.

"My classes. I have to get out of here!" I said. I started to put my legs down but Nick stopped me. He looked at me like i was crazy. "Don't look at me like that. I have work to do!"

"Av. You just fainted. School can wait." Nick said. I sighed. "Ava, i..i'm sorry for what i told you earlier. I just needed to get it out. It was killing me."

I tugged at the end of this ugly, hospital gown they make you wear. "Its okay...i guess. I was just...in shock. Nick, i just need some time." I told him.

He nodded. "I get it." He said. He turned around to walk out the room. "Nick wait." I said. He turned around. "I need one of your hugs."

He came over to me and leaned down. He hugged me for what it seemed like eternity. When he let go he didn't back away. You know how you have those moments where you are just looking in their eyes and then you slowly lean forward. Yeah, well that is what is about to take place. But my actions surprsie me the most.

He leaned down and i pulled up bringing him into a kiss. I don't know what came over me, and i didn't want to know...i wanted it to stop.

Then, the most horrible thing happened.

The...

door...

opened!

I pulled away and Nick stood up straight. I looked to the door to see Peter, my boyfriend, standing there, hurt written on his face. I bit my lip.

Then he turned around and headed away. "Peter! Peter! Come back, i'm in the hospital, i can't run after you!"

**NICK'S POV**

Why did we kiss? Oh my god. We...i am so stupid! I watched Ava call after Peter. Why did he matter so much? Oh, wait...that must mean... CRAP!

"Ava... is Peter... your...boyfriend?" I asked. Ava looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Well, yeah Nick. Peter is my boyfriend but probably not anymore." Ava said. Yeah, because of me. I shook my head. I sighed and turned on my heel.

"Why do you care so much?" Ava asked me. I turned around. I shook my head.

"Care so much about what?" I asked.

"Me." She said in a low voice.

"Because Ava, you are my best friend and you just left without even like any inteniton what soever. I mean come on you know that you and i both would miss each other." I said.

"Actually, i was perfectly fine until you followed me here." Ava said.

**AVA'S POV**

Once i said that Nick's expression changed drastically. He look of support and concern changed to sadness and hurt. I started to say something but he cut me off.

"No, if you really didn't miss me that much and you don't care. I...we will leave. And this time, forever." Nick turned around to walk out the door. The he looked over his shoulder and muttered, "Goodbye Ava."

I put my head into my hands and started wailing. What the heck was wrong with me? Why did i say that, of course i missed them. I loved them with all my heart and i just left.

I heard a cough at the door. I looked up and saw my doctor. "You may go home." He said. I nodded and got up. I changed out of the hospital dress into my regular clothes.

My first decision was the wrong one. To leave. That was the worst mistake i ever made. Then the second one to ignore them. That was a bad one too.

Now, i did the stupidest thing i have ever done in my life. I knew what i had to do.

I had to go to the ove of my life...

Nick.

* * *

**Alright the next chapter is the last chapter of the story!!**

**XOXO  
MILEY**


	11. Wedding

**Alrighty so here is the last chapter of this stroy,**

**But don't fret i wil be making a new story soon!**

* * *

**AVA'S POV**

I ran all the way to the hotel the boys were staying at. I waved fast and ran past him to the stairs. I was surprised by how i wasn't that tired. I went to the boys door panting.

I banged hard on it. "Come on!" I screamed as i banged louder. I then notice the little sign on the handle of the door meaning no one was checked in at that room.

"Crap!" I yelled and surprisingly, started running again. I ran about a mile to the airport and rushed in. I searched for them in the crowd of people.

"Flight 102 for Los Angelous is boarding now." I heard the speaker over the airport. That was their flight. I ran to the gates to find them closed. I tried to run past the security gaurd but he caught me and held me down.

"Nick!" I screamed. "No, Nick come back...PLEASE!" I sat there in the security guards arms crying until the airplane doors shut and it was taking off.

I walked into my room and saw Manny and Sarah sitting there talking. Once they noticed me they bombarded me with questions.

"Where were you?" Manny asked. I rolled my suitcase out from under my bed. "Where are you going?" She asked. I started throwing stuff in.

I pulled out the ticket of my pocket. "Los Angelous. I have to go and find Nick." I said. They looked confused. "I will tell you everything when i get back."

Once i finished packing i grabbed a pen and paper. I scribbled something down on a piece of paper and told them to give it to Peter.

"When are you coming back?" Manny asked me. I sighed and grabbed my things for the flight.

"I don't know Manny. However long it takes to win back Nick." I said. I hugged each one of them and promised i woud come back. Then i left off for the journey of a lifetime.

* * *

I arrived in Los Angelous with my bags in my hand. I didn't do any little chit chat, i got straight to the point. I went to my hotel and checked in.

I got to my room and literally threw my bags in and left for their house. It was a hard search for their house but i finally found it with the help of many paparazzi.

I banged loudly on the door. Turns out, Kevin, Joe, and Nick all live together in one house. I banged harder and yelled. I could see the white flashes out of the corner of my eye.

So this is what they have to live to? Paparazzi living outside their house? The door opened and Kevin stepped out. He smiled turned to a frown when he saw me.

"Kevin...let me explain." I said. Instead of a response i got the door. I banged on it again. Kevin opened it and ooked harshy at me.

"Why are you here?" He asked. I could sense the hate in his voice. It hurt me to know that they were like this to me. But of course, i brought it on myself.

"I need to talk to Nick. Please!" I said. He hesitated for a moment and then opened the door wider. "Thank you!" I hugged him quickly and rushed into the house. I passed the living room and saw Joe. "Hey Joey." I said to him and ran towards the stairs.

I heard Joe say, "Ava?" But i kept running. I looked at the doors and decided on one. I opened it and it was a music room. I closed it and moved on to the next one. It was the bathroom. The next one was apperantly Joe's room. Clothes were scattered everywhere and guitars everywhere.

The next one was Nick's room. I opened the door and saw him strumming on his guitar. He looked up when i entered. He shook his head sightly but you could see his curls shake.

"Ava?" He asked. I went up to him and grabbed the back of his next and kissed him.

**NICK'S POV**

Ava suddenly came in and the next thing you know i had my arms around her waist and she had one hand in my hair and the other draped over my shouder.

We pulled away. "What? How? When? Who?" I asked. She laughed and put her finget over my mouth. She removed it and kissed me again. She pulled away this time.

"I love you Nicolas Jerry Jonas." She said. I smiled.

"I love you too Ava Claire Winters." I said and we kissed again.

**2 YEARS LATER**

I said my vows and we kissed. Now, me and Nick were officially married. We planned to have a couple of kids and make them little rockstars too.

But, me and Peter were still friends and so were me, Hilary, Manny, and Sarah. We had all kept in touch and they were currently applauding me as i kissed my new husband.

Well to say, we all lived happily ever after...

FOR NOW!

* * *

**There it is...**

**Short chapter but oh well.**

**That is the end...**

**I hoped you enjoyed my story!!**

**XOXO  
MILEY**


End file.
